User blog:Dante-Must-Die-Mode/About: Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition
This is it... Ladies and Gents, the road to the release of''' Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition''' is here and it was now being revealed just recently on the trailer with more twists that is only on XBox ONE, PC and PS4. So all ABOARD TO THE HYPE TRAIN FOLKS! Because These Are Following Reasons why DMC4 is a must awaited Remake of all time: *5 Playable Characters (Dante, Nero with new characters like Lady, Trish, and of course, the main attraction Vergil)(Making it the BIGGEST 'playable character in the history of Devil May Cry Series) **Lady , marks her very first appearance as a playable character, has a very unique gameplay mechanics than the other characters. Instead of using swords and guns like Dante, Lady only uses firearms like the Kalina Ann and other types of firearms. **Trish , marking her 3rd appearance as a playable character after 12 years (Devil May Cry 2), also returns along her weapon, the Sword of Sparda. According to Hideaki Itsuno, Devil May Cry 3 & 4 director, states that "...she does away her weapon switching and instead use of the Sparda Sword in the variety of ways that require the use of relatively few buttons." He also stated that her style is "...distinctly different you've seen anything in the game until now." **Vergil , marking his second appearance after 10 years as a playable character (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Special Edition), also returns with a new fighting style and mechanics. Those moves from Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Special Edition will also returns with new "'Concentration" mechanics, which complements Vergil's signature style, "iaijutsu", making his attacks more stronger and stronger if you keep your styles calmly and flawlessly. The "Grim Trick" ability, on the other hand, is an ability whch allows Vergil to teleport by using his "Sword Illusions". *New Difficulty Mode: "''Legendary Dark Knight Mode"'' - A Feature That Was Originaly intended for the PS3 Release, will be added to the game. This mode pits players to fight a tremendous amount of enemies. Which the players of this game must adjust their own fighting style to adapt, making for a fresh gameplay experience for both new and long-tome fans of Devil May Cry. *Improve Gameplay *With The Game Running In 60fps/1080p *Plenty of''' new costumes''' for all 5 of them, which, like the DmC: Devil May Cry, are compatible with in-game cutscenes. *And Others that are still to come... It was also unknown if Vergil, Lady And Trish has it's own plot, but we expect that the three of them has their own character plot in order to cover up what is going to happen during that time. But wait! There's more, there was a link from the fan page of Dan Southworth in Facebook that reveals why Vergil was there in DMC4:SE and still alive. According to the post, it only reads that "Somebody Left The Hell Gate Open..." But somehow, we don't know if that post explains it all why Vergil returns. And we don't know for sure if why Vergil, despite that he was being killed by Dante, was returned via on the hell gate and what is his main mission. But whatever the story is, including the biggest mystery why Vergil's Yamato was on the hands of The Order of the Sword, we still need to wait for this game to release to uncover all these mysteries ourselves. But there's only one thing we can be sured of. As Vergil, after 10 years since the release of Devil May Cry 3 and the Special Edition, marks his return in DMC4:SE is going to be a big comeback. Alongside there is Dante's assistants, Trish and Lady and of course, the twin brother of Vergil, Dante with his speculated Son, Nero. Now, let's hope that after the release of Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition, we must wait if CAPCOM can return the original roots that it was meant to be before. And Let us hope that there will be DEVIL MAY CRY 5 to come... Here are some of these snapshot that are taken during the development: DEVIL MAY CRY 4: SPECIAL EDITION, To be released on Summer 2015... For PS4, Xbox ONE, and PC via STEAM. Category:Blog posts